Harry Potter and the League of Death
by fangirlofall7
Summary: The Eighth Harry Potter book. When Harry and the rest of the gang need to face a new batch of surprising enemies, they don't know who to trust and even what to do. Their whole world has been flipped upside down. (This will be very long, the size of an actual Harry Potter book. Follows and Reviews will encourage me to write more. Updates often. J.K. Rowling owns all but plot. :))
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Harry approached the Ministry of Magic, just like any normal day. Him and Ron had just recently become Aurors, and Hermione was furiously working with those in the Magical Law Enforcement, after giving up all hope for helping launch of S.P.E.W., the Society for Protection of Elfish Welfare.

"Hullo, Anneliese," he said, waving at the new recruitment girl. She smiled, the skin around her ocean blue eyes crinkling into crow's feet. It was a not-so-well-kept secret that she had developed a crush of sorts on Harry, but that wasn't so rare after he had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort the previous year, when he was only seventeen.

All these reflection were running through Harry Potter's mind as he slung of his gray messenger bag and hung it on the back of his office chair, and then sat down in the same chair to take care of the day's work. The black-haired man sorted through papers, occasionally pushing his round glasses further up his nose.

"Anything important?" a woman said from behind him. Harry turned around and saw Lilianna, an older woman with white hair in a tight bun. Despite her old librarian in need of a spa day look, Lilianna was very kind to everyone. Of course, they called her Lili, but the name was too painful for Harry to speak.

"Not really. There's been a weird string of connected robberies, but nothing worth Azkaban. And the guards will be switching out soon, so we'll need to send a boat to bring in new ones and take those out."

"Oh, well that's good. The Auror Department is the only place where you _don't _want an interesting day at work," Lilianna replied. Harry smiled politely but didn't say anything. Of course, Lilianna didn't mind and used it as an excuse to keep talking. She stepped into the three-sided room Harry worked in and sat in a wicker chair that was pushed under a card table on the wall.

"I heard that they brought in some old Death Eaters," she continued, lowering her voice dramatically. "They all pleaded un-guilty, and said they were under the Imperius curse. No one believes them, of course, but it's quite interesting to watch the trials. The Wizengamot was called in for a few, and I heard they're all getting thirty years in Azkaban! They deserve it, of course, but thirty years! I can't believe it!"

"I can," Harry said. "They're quite lucky they didn't get more. There was one Death Eater who got a whole life sentence. They're supposed to be lengthening the terms since the dementors are gone."

"Ah, yes. It's very good they did get taken out. Those things were terrible."

"Lilianna! You're need in the head's office!" a voice called from somewhere in the distance. Lilianna smacked her lips.

"Well, I better get going! See you later Harry."

"Goodbye." Lilianna left the office, and Harry folded some papers into airplanes and enchanted them, and soon seven little messages were delivered around the large, bustling office with parchment colored walls and papers stacked everywhere.

-Line Break-

"Harry Potter…the Boy Who Lived…the Boy Who Doesn't Deserve to Live…the Boy Who Murdered The Dark Lord!" a voice screamed from inside the worn down house. It sounded slightly insane, and probably wasn't a good sign.

Inside, a woman with dark, wild hair and heavy-lidded eyes stood, talking to a group of people in dark robes.

"But…Madam Lestrange…what are we to do about it?" a man asked. He sounded frightened of the woman, which was odd judging from his rough-cut features and the scars all over his arms and neck.

"We do what we planned to do! We made the horcruxes, like our master, for a reason! We will destroy this boy, somehow, though the Dark Lord failed! We will avoid his mistakes and avenge him!" she whispered harshly. The group all stared at their hands, nervous Bellatrix would hurt or kill them.

"But…please excuse me, again, Madam Lestrange, but if the Dark Lord himself failed to kill this boy, how on Earth will we?"

Bellatrix glared at him, her dark eyes as sharp as the daggers she used. She leaned over a chair at the head of table they were sitting at and placed her long fingered, long nailed hands on the rough wooden table. "We," she whispered dangerously, "will allow anyone to kill the boy. We will be ruthless. We will follow the Dark Lord's plans but make a few tweaks of our own. We will kill Harry Potter!" She was now yelling, so sure and confident of her words. A few of the followers of Voldemort flinched. It was never really a good thing when Bellatrix yelled, for anyone in general.

"Would anybody else like to challenge me and my views?" she asked, smiling evilly at the Death Eaters. They had the sense to keep their mouths shut. "Good…tomorrow, at dawn. Come back to this very house in this very place in this very country. We will continue plotting from there."

The figures left, walking into the cold night. It seemed darker, somehow, as they made their ways back home through the alleys, hoping not to be caught by any wizard, muggle, or Auror. If they were let off the hook with the law, Bellatrix would deal with them in an unlawful way.

A scream pierced the night as they all fell asleep, followed by maniacal laughter. It was grotesquely amplified. And an obvious warning to any who dared to oppose Bellatrix Lestrange.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for a favorite and two follows! Here is the second chapter, where you'll be able to meet up with Ron and Hermione. Also, I'm accepting character submissions until February 14, 2015. Please tell me the name, age, personality, and looks of your character. I may or may not accept. :) Review! Review! Review!**

_Chapter 2_

Harry Potter opened his eyes, and almost fell off his bed.

"Hello, dear," a female voice drawled. Harry blinked once, twice, and then pinched himself. The woman cackled. "You aren't dreaming. If you were you would be able to get out of this. Now move, I already have your little friends." Not wanting to possibly risk his life to his long time enemy, Harry obliged grudgingly.

"Go! Get on with it!" Bellatrix said, hitting Harry's back with her wand. He tried to refrain from making any noise against it, as it was a risky thing to test the woman.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked slowly and carefully, as they stepped into the night and a purple triple-decker bus appeared in front of them. Bellatrix merely laughed, and Harry could smell the disgusting stench of her breath behind him.

"Go. Get on the bus." Harry stepped up the three bus steps and slid past heavy black curtains, onto the first floor of the night bus. There were no beds even though it was night, but there were heaps of blankets on the floor. With a lurch of the bus, Harry shot forward and hit his head on the metal wall as he slid down the floor.

"Harry!" he heard a friendlier voice exclaim. A small hand helped him up, partially scarred. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Hermione. Are you alright?" he said, untangling himself to look at his friend's face. Ron was standing slightly behind the bushy-haired girl.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken."

"And how are you, Ron?"

"Bloody scared, of course. I was hoping that she was dead after Mum killed her, but no. She _had _to be alive," Ron replied. He opened his mouth a little wider for breath, but before he could continue ranting Hermione placed a hand on his.

"Yes, well. If I can survive seeing her again I'm sure you can," she said. That immediately shut him up, as the memory of what Hermione had been through because of Bellatrix washed over them all like a tidal wave of misery.

"So, I assume we're going to try to get out of here before she has the chance to take us anywhere and probably murder us on the spot?" Harry whispered, grabbing onto a windowsill as the bus lurched again. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, and Harry had the uncomfortable feeling that he didn't know something. He was, of course, correct.

"We already have a plan," Ron responded in the same tone. "You see, there's an emergency door at the back of the bus like there always is. It sets off an alarm, but if we apparate in time we might be able to outrun her."

"Where do we apparate to?" Harry asked. "She obviously knows where we all live now, and I'm going to assume nothing's normal since a dead person is alive."

"I was thinking…it's very dangerous but…" Hermione stammered, looking out the window with her eyebrows and forehead creased.

"Spit it out, Hermione!"

She looked a little shocked. "Right. Well, I was thinking we could try, _try _to go to Australia. It's very dangerous as it's cross-continental, but she won't suspect us there. And maybe we can try to find my parents there."

"We can try, I guess. Do you have dittany in case somebody get splinched?" Ron flinched slightly.

"No, but I know of this hospital type place, a little bit like St. Mungo's, and maybe we can try for there. I'm pretty sure that they'll offer us a place to stay, at least, until we figure out what to do." She bit her lip and looked out the window some more. Suddenly, the bus lumbered to a stop.

"Looks like we better get moving," Ron spoke up. There was a clatter of heels and the curtains on the other end of the bus shifted. "Run!"

The three wizards hopped out of the door of the bus, landing on both feet a few feet below the floor of the purple triple-decker. Hermione grabbed onto each boys' sleeve and spun around quickly, and Harry had the sudden feeling that he was being squeezed through a tube. Whereas he usually came back to reality just as he was about to suffocate, this time it didn't happen.

In a panic, for his brain was still working fine, Harry closed his eyes and tried to breath, though more breath escaped then came in. Oh no…this was suffocating him! Hermione must've done something wrong!

And in a second, it was over. Harry collapsed on a cold, white tiled floor and tried to blink away the black dots clouding his vision. He was gasping, unable to get enough of the crisp air now invading his previously deprived lungs.

Strong arms lifted him up and placed him in a chair of sorts. Faster than his brain could process, the man was being pushed along at a quick speed. He closed his eyes, as there was no use in them since he was partially blind (more blind than usual, at least.) Wind whipped at his bangs. And Harry Potter lost consciousness.

-Just a Line Break-

"Welcome to St. Rue's, where your safety is our priority!" That was perhaps the cheesiest thing Harry had ever heard in his life, but it was what he heard as he blinked and woke up in a starch white room on a hospital bed. He groaned slightly, shifting over and blinking a few times to let his eyes adjust to the light.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?" a girl's voice game. She was probably twenty or so, and leaning over Harry. She had the classic white nurse's uniform, with a red cross on the head piece formed by two intersecting wands. Her brown eyes were smiling like her bright white smile, and her blond hair was pulled into a perfect bun. Like a young, smiley McGonagoll maybe.

"Well for someone who just almost died, I think I'm doing fine," he answered. Maybe it was a little snappy, but Harry really didn't care as he just wanted help—and to know where Ron and Hermione were and what they were doing.

His nurse giggled girlishly, but it wasn't stupid like Umbridge's giggles. "I'm Melanie, and I'll be taking care of you today," she told him in an Australian accent. "Anything I can help you with, Mr. Potter?"

"Where are my friends?" Harry asked without hesitation. Melanie smiled at him briefly, then walked away, to where an intercom sat on the wall. _High-tech wizards. We should move to Australia, _Harry though. Melanie spoke briefly into the intercom, and a few minutes later Ron and Hermione appeared. They each took a seat by Harry's bed, and he sat up to greet them.

"What happened, anyway?" Ron asked. Melanie smiled at him, causing Ron to go bright red. It also earned him a smack on the arm from Hermione.

"Well, Long Distance Apparation is a dangerous thing. You were in the state of mid-apparation for an extended amount of time, causing you to become short of breath. Luckily, you three are safe though," Melanie explained. Ron looked confused, as did Harry.

"Danger achieved, but we're alright," Hermione explained simply. Melanie smiled, a little less sweetly this time, but all confusion was aside.

"So, what do we do now?" Harry asked. Melanie walked over to the intercom again, her white heels click-clacking on the floor.

A few seconds later, she walked back over. "You will be sent to the hotel a few streets down. It's all wizards, don't worry. You'll be allowed to stay there for two weeks. Usually it's only one but," (Melanie smiled at Harry, cocking her head to the side a little bit) "for people who saved the world we allow rules to break a little bit."

"So, we can leave now?" Hermione asked with a fake smile.

"Yes," Melanie growled. "Though we can always—"

"No, no. We'll be going." And the three were escorted into several cars and sent to a hotel called 'The Lilivolkla Inn and Suites'.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, just a quick rundown of this chapter: In this it will be explained…well…just tons of stuff. I have my mental image all worked out. It'll be pretty short, though. Please stick through, this is mostly dialogue. Maybe…(pretend I'm evil laughing here)**

_Chapter 3_

Hermione sighed deeply, folding herself into a puffy red and gold armchair. As Ron sat in a chair beside her, she grabbed his hand but didn't say anything. Harry plopped himself down on the couch.

Hermione sighed again. "What's wrong?" Ron asked. She kept looking at the carpeted floor, but then shifted her gaze to the closed door leading into one of the empty bedrooms.

"Oh. I'm just thinking," she said suddenly, as if just registering that someone had spoken to her.

"Really? What a surprise," Harry responded sarcastically. Hermione shot up in her chair and glared at him, smiling a little bit. Ah. It was just like old times.

"Well, someone has to be the smart one around here. Don't you want to know how that _woman _is alive?" Harry noticed how she didn't say Bellatrix's name, but it was really not a surprise after…the incident.

"There's no way you figured it out. No way!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, I did. Anybody want to know? Grab a drink, because this might be long." She didn't expect either of the boys to move, but they did. A few minutes later, everyone was sitting on the couch (the boys had a root beer in a hand and were sitting on either side of Hermione. She was rolling her eyes).

"Okay. So you know how Voldemort had horcruxes?" she began.

"Of course we know!" Ron told her. "We spent a bloody year trying to find them!"

"It was a rhetorical question, Ron. Anyways. So, I think it would be just in his nature to tell Bellatrix, his right hand woman, about them. He always told Harry his plans, so what would make us think that he wouldn't tell Bellatrix?"

"Wait…me tell Bellatrix or Voldemort tell Bellatrix?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort. Now, if I'm done being interrupted…

"I think that this information fascinated Bellatrix. 'Ooh! Living forever! Sounds awesome!' So she made at least one herself. She still looks pretty human, so I would guess one or two. We need to find and destroy them, though. Hopefully before any other Death Eaters get ideas. This'll be dangerous, though. So are you two in?"

"Danger is our middle name," Harry said. "Harry James Danger Potter."

"Ron Bilius Danger Weasley. Hermione Jean Danger Granger," Ron agreed, then started laughing. "Danger Granger…I'm using that sometime!" Hermione facepalmed (seriously. She did. It was great.) and continued.

"The only thing is, we'll have to use our time here to research what all would happen. And what she would use."

"So…no finding your parents?" Harry asked carefully. Hermione shut her brown eyes and shook her head, side to side, side to side, ever so carefully.

"Nope," she said in a strangled whisper, but then shook her head a little faster as if to clear it, this time. "So, let's go to bed and get started tomorrow. Sound good?" The boys nodded, and the Golden Trio disappeared to three separate rooms in their huge hotel room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for awesomeness guys! Keep reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! This is 550 or so words, that's because my Writer's Block for this story just went away. :P**

_Chapter 4_

It was an odd sight, three wizards walking down the hallway, the two boys acting like they were in an action movie. The middle girl put a hand in her pocket, pulled out three tickets, and replaced them again, and the group moved a little quicker as they heard people exiting out of their rooms to see the Golden Trio.

"At least they weren't muggles," Harry said once they were finally out. Hermione nodded.

"Shall we catch our bus?" Hermione asked, pulling the boys to a bus stop. "We need to meet with the Australian Minister of Magic today to discuss our plans." In a few minutes, a pink three decker bus appeared around the curve, going way to fast. Instinctively—from years of the knight bus—the three stepped back as the doors opened in front of them. A woman opened the bus doors and smiled at them.

"Come on board, honeys," she said in an American accent. Hermione looked startled, and paused as Ron and Harry went on back to seats.

"You aren't Australian," she told the woman. The busdriver rolled her eyes.

"I'm Erika, and I'm visitin' here from New Orleans in America," she agreed. "Now, sugar, you better get on back with your friends. We have some important people on board today!"

"Excuse me, but we saved the world from Voldemort!" Hermione was getting stares from the other passengers, but she was holding her ground.

"Sure you did dearie. But go on back now, alrighty?"

"We did! I promise you! I'm Hermione Granger! And that's Ron Weasley! And Harry Potter!"

"I'd recognize Harry Potter, baby. He has brown hair and blue eyes." Hermione's eyebrows retreated into the top of her bushy hair. "What? I've seen the movies. Never bothered to read the books though, they're obviously for muggles."

"That's Harry Potter though! And I'm Hermione Granger!"

"Then why ain't your hair curly?"

"Because they had to curl Emma Watson's hair since it's straight! Their actors! All actors!" A young child had begun to wail, but the stand-off was still going strong.

"Sweetie, where are you going today? I really need to move this bus before the muggles notice."

"We're going to the Minister of Magic's office! He needs to speak with us! Because we're who we say we are!" Before Hermione threw an all-out tantrum, Ron had stepped up and pulled her back to the seat. Harry stepped up to the front and kneeled down the talk to the woman. She patted Harry's cheek and sent him off with a 'Thank you sugar!' and started driving the bus again.

"What did you tell her?" Hermione asked him. Harry shifted away from her and looked at the ground. "Well?"

"I just told her where we needed to go, and some other stuff…" Harry began awkwardly.

"You told her I was insane didn't you? Didn't you?!"

"Well, not exactly, but yeah, that was kind of the implication…." Hermione's cheeks flushed and she tried to say something, but she was shell-shocked and unable to turn her thoughts into words terrible enough to annoy Harry. He scratched the back of his messy hair.

"Sorry…" he said. Hermione clenched her fists so as to not punch him.


End file.
